


Trunk of Memories

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Marriage, Memories, Sad, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You’re packing up the house you shared with Dean until your separation and come across a trunk of items from his hunting days.  You have to call Sam to come pick them up before you burn the damn thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I do not own the picture used.
> 
> Enjoy!

                                           

 

 

You took another swig from the liquor bottle, a habit you picked up long before _he_ had ever made an appearance in your life.  You had finally decided that you’d shed enough tears, and that it was time to put your big girl panties on and finish the job.

You had already gone through and boxed up all of Dean’s belongings from the house except for your current project: the attic. You refused your sister’s offers to help you go through the house, insisting that it would only turn into a crying bitchfest and nothing would end up getting done.  Sam eventually gave up on calling to offer his help; you knew, despite the brothers being polar opposites, Sam’s familiar presence would only make it harder for you to be firm on your decision to kick Dean out of the home you had shared together.  The simple, silver band that had once been your wedding ring now laid abandoned on your nightstand after you fought the urge to throw it in the river where you had pulled onto the river bank, stumbling out of your truck, blinded by tears, and screaming until your throat was raw.

Working on the second corner of the attic, you came across a trunk.  Opening the lid, you came face-to-face with pictures of Dean and Sam that had been taken throughout their lives, along with a few times Dean had cherished of his parents’.  You sat back on your haunches, trying to ignore the tremble of your bottom lip.  After a moment, you reached inside, grabbing a picture of Sam and Dean when they were probably 13 and 17, respectively.  Without thinking, your thumb caressed Dean’s face as the corner of your lip turned upwards into a smile.

Shaking your head, you placed the picture back in the trunk and slammed the lid before standing and grabbing the bottle.  You closed your eyes and took a long draw from the bottle before forcing your feet to move towards your bedroom.  Careful not to spill the bottle, you fell backwards onto the bed, reaching blindly for your phone.  Blinking away tears, you clumsily navigated your phone until you found Sam’s contact.  Taking a steadying breath, you wiped your eyes and smoothed your hair, as if Sam could see you through the phone.

Sam’s tone was that of surprise when he picked up your call, “Hey, Y/N!  How are you doing?”

“Hey, Sammy,” you smiled sadly.  “I’m alright.  How are you?”

“I’m good.  What’s going on?  Is there anything you need?” Sam asked, excited to hear from you, but worried about you.  You were still his family, after all.

You were silent for a moment before responding, silently opening your mouth and closing it again when you couldn’t manage to string words together.  “I was just boxing up the last of...everything, and--fuck.  Could you grab Bobby’s truck and come get it all?  Before I burn it,” you chuckled, half from your nerves and half from the amount of alcohol you’ve consumed.

“Y/N…” you could almost hear Sam raking his hand over his face, his eyes closed as he realizes that you really are done with Dean, and that this is the last step you needed to be able to move forward with your life.  "Yeah, I'll be right there," he agreed sadly.

"Thanks, Sam.  I'll see you in a bit," you said, ending the call before tossing your phone on the bed somewhere beside you.   _Step by step, you'll get through this_ , you told yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
